4 Words To Choke Upon
by KrystalM
Summary: A songfic to 4 Words To Choke Upon by Bullet For My Valentine.


_Betrayed one more time_

_But somewhere down that line_

_You're going to get what's coming to you_

_----------_

"How COULD you?!?" Hermione screamed, "After all I do for you, after staying faithful all this time! And you don't even care, do you? You just go screw some girl over that neither of us knows!"

"'Mione… Try to understa—"

"No, Draco. I DO understand. I understand that even though…" Hermione paused, breath hissing out angrily, "that even though I want this to work out, you don't care."

Draco sighed guiltily. He knew this was true, and although he regretted it, he didn't seem to be able to resist. "But…"

"No buts. You know it's true, I know you do. And you're going to regret it later, when you get cheated on, _Malfoy_."

And with that, Hermione started to walk away. But just before she left, she heard Draco Malfoy say something. Draco mumbled, just loudly enough for her to barely hear, "I do want this to work out, Hermione. I just…"

----------

_Pull the knife from my back_

_Soon I'm the one that's on attack_

_Can't wait to return the favor_

_----------_

Hermione continued to walk away, furious as could be. For the first time since she could remember, she wanted revenge. Really, truly, and absolutely, she wanted to avenge herself. She wanted his heart to bleed, as he had made hers bleed.

So, she proceeded to the Three Broomsticks.

"One firewhiskey," she told Madame Rosmerta, which earned her a strange look from the lady, but gave her the drink nonetheless.

Hermione drained the glass hesitantly at first, but then eagerly. She had wanted just enough to make her a bit tipsy, and it worked.

She walked casually up to Ron, with a flirty smile on her face.

"Hey Ronnikins," She cooed, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Hermione?" Ron questioned, looking slightly confused, a little pleased, and somewhat scared. Ears turning red, he watched his friend cautiously.

Hermione began to kiss him. She kissed him again and again, finally pausing enough to drag him to the nearest room. She broke away, smiling slyly, and pushed him onto the bed.

----------

_Too many times I've seen it,_

_Rip a hole into our friendship_

_This is how it's been, how it always will be_

_You think you're above me_

_But now I'm here to end this_

_----------_

Draco stalked angrily up to Hermione the next morning, glowering at the bushy-haired brunette, hands clenched tightly into fists, and eyes narrowed and full of contempt. Hermione was somewhat surprised, but happy with the outcome.

"What were you thinking?" he asked.

"What do you mean, '_what was I thinking?_'" Hermione retorted sweetly. She couldn't believe he knew already, and was sure that the surprise didn't register on her face. Well, she hoped that it didn't.

"What were you thinking, having sex with _Weasel_, of all people, last night?!" Draco questioned, "I can't believe you wouldn't have thought I knew. You know things like this spread like wildfire here. I can't believe you!"

"Oh, that. I _was_ thinking that I would hurt you, like you hurt me, _darling_. Betray you, like you did to me. Left me in the dark and battered me up. What's the difference, hmm? Do you think you're too godly to just be with one girl, Malfoy?"

"The difference is that I don't think when I'm doing this stuff," Draco chose his words carefully, trying not to offend the rampaging girl any more "I don't intend to fuck people while I'm drunk, Hermione, it just happens. I'm sorry"

Hermione heard the sincerity and regret in his voice. She looked down at the ground, ashamed of herself for the first time since the deed.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I got carried away. I just wanted you to know what it felt like. What it felt like to have the one you love make you feel like you're nothing. You know?"

Draco leaned forward to give her a hug, but she pulled away, the angry gleam back in her eyes.

"Is this how it's always going to be? You always going out, getting drunk, and _accidentally_ fucking some stranger? Well?"

Draco thought for what seemed like a millennium, but was really a second. "Yeah, actually, now I think about it. Sorry, Granger. I can't stop the drinking."

"Fine, then. Have it your way, see if I care. Go screw complete strangers all you want, hun, because you won't have me to bitch about it to you anymore. No, I'm done with you and your cocky ways. I wonder how I even handled them in the first place! Sorry, Malfoy, it's over."

----------

_Four words to choke upon!_


End file.
